Generally, a known image forming apparatus includes an image forming unit, a side frame supporting the image forming unit, a board supported outside the side frame by support portions of the side frame, and a plurality of springy electrodes disposed to pass through holes in the side frame and compressed between the board and the image forming unit. Specifically, the side frame disposed on a side surface of the image forming unit is a metal frame, and coupled to a lower end of the metal frame is a resin frame. Most of the springy electrodes are disposed in a central portion of the board and the support portions are disposed to support the central portion of the board.